Tiana and Naveen 4 ever
by Tiana Rose Camposs
Summary: The story of how Tiana got killed  It doesn't really have Frosty the snowman. I just had to pick something else, so. I'm only 11! Please don't be mad @ me!


Prince Naveen and his princess Tiana had a very close relationship.  
They talked about everything. Their dreams, goals, problems, what they liked and disliked about things, and what they loved about each other. They had everything they could ever want, and needed, and they loved each other so much, that they were inseperatable!  
Everything in their life together was perfect. Then one day, Tiana was gone.

Monday, December 17th, 1927 "Good morning angel." Naveen whispered softly to his princess. A stream of sunlight rained in through the windows in the bedroom as Tiana opened her eyes for the first time that day. She gave him a soft smile. "G'mornin' Veeny." she replied softly. Naveen tucked one of her curl locks behind her ear and leaned in for a kiss. "How did you sleep?" asked Naveen lovingly after the kiss. "Pretty well. Except for a few dreams." answered Tiana.  
She looked on the nightstand next to her bed, and there was a tray full of food. Eggs, bacon, beignets, grits, you name it!  
"Oh Naveen! You didn't have to do all this!" blushed Tiana, surprised that Naveen had made her breakfast. "My dear Tiana, don't you remember what today is?" Naveen rubbed her face while staring at her chest. Tiana rubbed her temples as she tried to remember.  
"Is it Christmas? No that's in 6 days. Your birthday?" "Our anniversary!" exclaimed Naveen. "Today will be all about love and only love,  
and if anyone tries to disturb us, I told them they will face my wrath." Tiana giggled as Naveen led her to the stage downstairs.

Their first anniversary had started off to a good note. But little did they know that this would be their first, and their last together.

Tiana and Naveen were so excited to start their first anniversary together, they didn't even notice that Thaddeus, one of their friends was staring at Tiana hungrily. "Thaddeus!" snapped Violet, Thaddeus' girlfriend. "You starin' at other girls again!" "Thaddeus! You starin'  
at other girls again!" Thaddeus mimicked his girlfriend's bickering. disgusted, Violet left the restaurant. "Women." Thaddeus snickered turning his attention back to Tiana. "But what I wouldn't do if I could get my hands on that girl's-" the loud blaring on Louis' trumpet interupted his nasty thoughts.

10:00pm Tiana's Palace The crowd applauded as the last song ended. Naveen winked at Louis.  
"Now, I'd like to dedicate this song to two special friends of mine." announced Louis.  
The lights dimmed and Naveen extended his hand out to Tiana. "May I have this dance?" he asked quietly. Tiana took his hand and looked out into the audience. She saw her mama, Naveen's parents, her best friend, Charlotte, and her daddy, Mr. Eli La Bouff. A slow, but sweet tune began to play. At first, Tiana couldn't figure out where she had heard this song before, but as the song deepened,  
Tiana realized that the song was "Ma Belle Evangeline", the song that Ray had sung to Naveen and her when they were frogs.  
"Oh Naveen." Tiana whispered as her eyes began to water. It was a magical moment.

10:30pm on the balcony Tiana's Palace Tiana and Naveen's dance had lead them outside on the balcony. Naveen tipped Tiana over and kissed her passionately. "Tiana, You coming inside?" asked Naveen as he headed for the door "Oh, I'm just gonna stay out here for a while and, talk to Ray."  
answered Tiana, still looking at the stars. "You can go, Veeny." Naveen nodded and headed for inside their house. (Which was also their restaurant.) "Hello, Tiana." called a mysterious voice from behind her. Tiana turned around, and everything went black.

"Tiana?" Naveen looked around on the balcony for his wife, but she was nowhere to be found. "Naveen." called a soft voice from behind him. It was Eudora, his mother -in- law. "Shouldn't you be comin' in now? It's gettin' late." "I can't find Tiana." he answered worridly. He had never been away from Tiana for more than 5 minutes. "She was out here a few minutes ago." "Did you check in the kitchen?" asked Eudora, leading Naveen away from the balcony.

December 18th 7:00am location: unknown Tiana moaned, as she slowly woke up. She was in a cold room with grey walls, and a cold, concrete floor.  
The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain, and then everything went black. Her head still ached.

"Naveen?" she called "Naveen can't save you now." responded a voice. Tiana felt herself. She was naked!  
"Who ARE you? And what do you want with me?" The man who she assumed that the voice came from slapped her.  
"Asking questions ain't gonna do you no good girl. I suggest you do what I tell you to." the man started to kiss her lips. She didn't kiss back he kissed her neck, and went down from there. She tried pushing him off, but he had a tight grip on her. Then, she relized what was happening to her. He was going down further, and if she didn't act soon, it would be to late. She gave him a push, he responded with his sharp teeth. "Naveen!" Tiana screamed in pain.

7:30am Charlotte's mansion "I'm sorry Naveen." replied Charlotte. "I checked in all of my rooms. Tia's not here!" Naveen ignored Charlotte, and went to check in her bedroom. "Th- this isn't normal." exclaimed Naveen, opening the door that lead to Charlotte's walk -in- closet. "How could she just,  
disappear like that?" Naveen walked over to a picture of Tiana that Charlotte had and held it close to his heart. "You sure she didn't just go to a club?" asked Charlotte. "the door that leads to the balcony is in our bedroom! I would have seen her pass if she was going somewhere!" answered Naveen with tears in his eyes. "And besides, Tiana isn't a party person." Charlotte was shocked, she had never seen this side of him before. She thought he was only a bad boy. But she had just found out that he also had a sweet, and caring side to him too.

9:45am Grey room Hours had passed and Tiana had found out that the man who had just abused her was really Thaddeus, one of her 'friends', (or so she had thought, until now.) "Why are you doin' this?" asked Tiana, holding her bruised shoulder in pain. She had just been beaten, bitten and a whole bunch of other bad things, that she thought would never happen to her.

Thaddeus pushed Tiana, making her fall, and hit her head against the cold, concrete wall. A sob escaped her.  
He held a knife up to her neck. "Go make me breakfast." he whispered coldly. He poked her neck with the tip of the knife.  
It was cold, and hard. Frightened, she obeyed him.

10:15am Thaddeus' dining room Tiana presented Thaddeus with a bowl full of grits. "Here you go." she said rolling her eyes.  
"That's my girl." smiled Thaddeus rubbing her chin. Tiana pushed his hand of in disgust. Thaddeus gave her a sharp stab in the shoulder with his knife. Tiana screamed as she saw her blood running down her right shoulder fast. "If you don't shut up, you gonna get a lot more than that." he warned. Tiana whimpered softly.

The rest of Tiana's day was filled with more beating, biting, abuse and a whole bunch of other things that hurt her.  
Naveen's day was filled with looking for her, and crying. Little did any of them know that one of them was gonna be killed, in the next 48 hours.

December 19th, 12:00pm French Quarters "Tiana?" Naveen walked around a dark alley way, looking for his princess.  
The whole town was looking for Tiana. Without Tiana, the past days had become more long, stressfull, and depressing.  
Naveen pulled a picture of Tiana out of his pocket, held it to his chest, sat down on top of a garbage bin, and cried.  
Bufford, Tiana's old boss sat down beside him and patted him sympathatically. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

2:30pm Thaddeus' bathroom "Tiana! Hurry up!" Thaddeus banged on the bathroom door. It opened to an empty bathroom with an open window. "She ran away!"  
Thaddeus ran to his car and hopped in. He drove around the woods like a crazy man. He didn't care who, or what he killed. He was furious! He spotted Tiana. "There we go." he laughed cruelly. He jumped out of his car, and ran towards Tiana. "I'm comin' Naveen!"  
she smiled happily, knowing (or thinking.) that she was going to be free. Thaddeus jumped out from behind a bush and pounced on her.  
"Ahh!" Tiana screamed. "You're mine now!" raged Thaddeus. He wanted to kill her, and nothing was going to stop him.

He pulled out is knife from his pocket, and stabbed her chest repeatedly. Every time that the knife entered her, she screamed. Blood spilled from her chest. He beat her harshly, and told her she was nothing. "Naveen's gonna kill you!" She screamed. "Naveen! Naveen!"  
she screamed as loud as her lungs could handle. Thaddeus picked her up, wrapped her in a big plastic bag and stuffed her in the back of his car.

It was a long drive, but they finally arrived in the bayou. Thaddeus took Tiana's body out of the truck, and threw it down a steep hill into a creek. "See? I told ya'll that your precious Naveen couldn't save you!" He laughed cruelly and drove away. Tiana used all the strength that was still left inside of her and called for Naveen. "Naveen! Naveen! Naveen!". He couldn't hear her.

She had no idea where she was. All she knew, was that she was in a dark, wet and scary place. She had no idea that no one in the city, not even Naveen, could hear her.

9:30pm Naveen's car "I'm going to check the bayou." called Naveen from inside his car. "Be careful Naveen." warned his mother softly while comforting Tiana's mama. "I will." answered Naveen driving off towards the bayou with 5 police cruisers following closely.

11:57pm the bayou The water that Tiana was in was now a reddish brown, now that her blood had mixed in with the muddy water. The fireflies had come out,  
and everything had lit up beautifully. "Naveen." she called weakly for the last time.  
She was exhausted. More than half of her blood had emptied out of her, she had been trying to keep herself above the water for what seemed like years, and she had been calling Naveen hoping that he would come save her for more then 5 hours. "I'm sorry Naveen. I can't hold on any longer." she said weakly as a tear rolled down her cheek for the last time. she let go of the branch that she was holding on to, and her dark, ebony body sank beneath the dark, murky water.

12:05am the bayou Naveen had been searching in the bayou for Tiana for hours, and had not found one sign of her being there. Until now.  
Naveen stopped the car, and got out. "Achidanza." he exclaimed excitedly! "I think I found her!" He called out joyously.  
He followed the trail of footprints to a steep hill. "Naveen, these are man footprints." said one of the police officers. "Oh." he sighed sadly.  
"Wait!" Another police officer picked up a piece of bloody clothing. It looked like a blue sparkly dress. Just like the one Tiana wore. "Tiana?"  
Naveen rushed towards the creek and spotted a silver bracelet floating above the red water. "No." he said quietly. The police officer ran towards the water and pulled out the bracelet. Then, the most devestating sight was seen. Naveen could see what looked like a body face down in the water. He ran over to the body. So did the police officers.

The officers pulled the body out of the water. It didn't take long to find out that the body was the lifeless body of Tiana.  
"Tiana!" Naveen held up Tiana's lifeless face to his. "She can't be dead! She just can't be!" He hugged her body and kissed her face.  
He didn't care if she was dead. He was always gonna love her. "I'm so sorry." said one of the police officers.

Naveen's heart fell out of his body. (Or so it felt like to him.) "Tiana can't be gone! She just can't! She never did ANYTHING to deserve this! She was supposed to live forever! With me! Our life was supposed to be perfect!"  
An ambulance worker hopped out of the ambulance and held put a heart monitor over Tiana. "Wait!" she shouted "We might still have a chance!"

1:30am the hospital Woody sat in the waiting room comforting Naveen. Naveen had tried everything to get into the room where Tiana was, but the doctors wouldn't let him in. So he just sat in the waiting room, with all of Tiana's family, friends, and all of the other Disney characters.

"Don't worry partner." said Woody sympathetically. "She'll make it. I'm sure of it. No Disney princess has ever died, and I'm sure it won't change now." Naveen just cried harder. "I've never seen this side of Naveen before, and I'm his cousin!" exclaimed Jasmine to Charlotte, who was twidling her thumbs nervously and hyperventolating.

Every character was concerned about Tiana. Even some of the villains! Then, the doctor came in.

"Naveen." he said in a low, and serious voice. "Can I talk to you, privately?" Naveen nodded. The doctor pulled him into his office.  
"Is Tiana OK?" asked Naveen nervously. The doctor frowned and shook his head. "She might not make it. She has a stab wound to the heart, and we've detected HIV in her pancreas." Naveen's jaw dropped. "You mean she was raped!" The doctor put a finger to his mouth and made a shh sound.

"She wants to see you Naveen, no one else." The doctor motioned for Naveen to enter the hospital room. Naveen looked at his wife.  
Her skin, once souple, was now rough with bruises. Her lips were purple and bloodless. She had a black eye. Her arms were all battered with deep rips, but her right arm looked the worse. Then, he spotted her chest. Her right breast had dried up blood all over it, and the nipple had been ripped off. He could see that she was very pale, and her stomach had been cut open. He could see her light pink intestine,  
and what was left of her feet. The blanket she was lying on was covered in thick, dark, blood.

"We couldn't put a gown on her, because some of her skin is exposed, and it would be too sensitive to put anything on it." explained one of the nurses.

Tiana reached out to Naveen with what was left of her hand. "Nav-Naveen." she called weakly. "I was c-callin' y-ou." Naveen's eyes filled with tears, and he started bawling like a baby on Tiana's pillow. She stroked his head with her bloody, and bruised hand. He kissed her numb lips passionately, and then her ripped cheeks. Blood got on his lips, but he didn't care.

"We'll just leave you 2 love birds alone." said the doctor, and headed off to tell the others the news.

"Hi honey." Naveen tried to smile. After all, she could've been dead. "Hi N...een" she smiled weakly. She saw a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Please d-don't c..ry" Naveen rubbed her unbruised fore head "I can't help it my princess." he cried "W-what happened t-to you?" he asked still crying. Tiana started crying and hugged her husband tightly. Naveen kissed Tiana and stared her in the eye with a serious look. "Who did this to you?" he asked Tiana. She started bawling. "He told m-m-me th-that i-if I t-t-old y-you, h-he'd k- kill-y-you."  
He rubbed her bottom lip. "Tiana darling, I don't care if I get killed. If you are gone, then there is no point of me even exhisting!"  
Tiana sniffed weakly. "really?" her eyes began to water. Naveen gave her a soft kiss. "You ARE my life." he replied flashing his famous poster-smile at her. Tiana cuddled close to her husband as they both remembered all of the great times they had together.  
A tear rolled down Naveen's cheek, as he thought that he would never have the feeling of love like this, ever again. His teardrop just happened to connect with Tiana's, forming a little, wet heart. None of them where aware of it.  
The doctor came back into the room. "Naveen, Tiana needs to rest, it will help her... feel better." the doctor said.  
"OK." agreed Tiana. "Can Naveen stay?" she asked. "OK, if he doesn't mind." answered the doctor. Naveen looked at Tiana dreamilly.  
"I don't mind at all." he answered through sniffs. The doctor walked ot of the room. "Just don't stay up!" He advised. Tiana looked at Naveen. "W-will you be here when I'm... I'm sleepin'?" she asked. Naveen smiled at Tiana. "Yes, and I will be here when you wake up too." he replied. They shared their last kiss, and Tiana, and Naveen fell asleep. But Tiana, never woke up.

"Tiana. I'm going to go now." exclaimed Naveen. No response. "Tiana?" Still, no response. "Ti-ana?" he felt her chest. No heart beat.  
"No. No! You can't be gone!" Buzz rushed in. "Is everything OK?" he asked. Naveen cried on Tiana's stomach. "Sh-she's gone."  
he whimpered. He had just lost his best friend, and his soul mate.

After Naveen left the hospital, there were 3 really bright stars in the sky that night. And he knew exactly why.

Naveen would never forget about Tiana, the girl who had changed his life forever. He would have dreams about her forever.  
Dreams that they were dancing, kissing, cuddling, talking or making each other's dreams come true. And he would never again, marry any,  
other, woman. For, no other woman, could ever take the place, of his princess, Tiana.

December 25th, 1928, 10:00pm Tiana's Palace "Thank you for the gifts!" called Naveen from the door that lead to Tiana's Palace.  
All of the Disney characters had gathered at Tiana's Palace to celebrate the christmas that they didn't celebrate the year before, because everyone was too depressed at what had happened to Tiana. "Thanks for inviting us!" called Mickey from his stretch limo. "You're welcome!"  
answered Naveen. "Your place next year?" "You know it!" answered Mickey.

After all of the guests went home. Naveen drove 50 miles to the graveyard with a special present. When he arrived, he walked around the site, until he found the stone that said: Tiana Rose Campos. He kneeled down in front of it, and started talking to it. It was his way of communicating with his true love, Tiana. He said: "My dear, sweet, Tiana. I know it's been a little while since we've spoken, and I, just want to let you know, that I still love you. And I will always love you. How are things down there? Good I hope, you deserve every wonderful gift. I bought you this at the jewellery store. It's the tiara that you've always wanted, and that you deserved. Here. Merry Christmas, my princess." and he stayed at the stone, for the rest of the night.


End file.
